


Deciduous

by FelicityGS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Human!Loki, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: Of all the seasons, Steve thinks autumn might be his favourite.a late Happy Steve Bingo fill





	Deciduous

Steve double checks his bag--sketchbook, pastels, setting spray. Pencil case with a couple pencils, the gummy eraser, the rubber one. A book, for if he changes his mind once he gets to the park, some water. Assured it's all in order, he closes it up and slings it over his shoulder.  
  
"Be back in a bit," he calls out to what seems empty air.  
  
"Have a good trip, sir," Jarvis replies, voice smooth and soothing as ever. It still, sometimes, gives Steve's goosebumps, but Jarvis themself isn't the problem.  
  
It's hard, picking a favourite season. There's good cases to be made for all of them, and as much as he sees people debate it online, Steve doesn't even have a grudge against winter.  But as he walks to the park, the air turning his cheeks pink, he has to say that autumn certainly makes a strong case; maybe even as strong as late spring.  
  
No one really pays Steve any mind at the park; it's one of the only reasons he stays in New York and at the tower with the other Avengers. Everywhere else, he's a celebrity, too well known to go about his day--here, though, he's just another guy. Besides, it's good to be near the rest of the team if there's an emergency. He picks out a spot under a tree with a view over the lake and gets to work, trying to capture a little of the warmth and radiance of the trees before they go into their winter slumbers.  
  
"That's really good," a voice says.  
  
Steve looks up, startled. A man is standing next to him, tall and lean and well-dressed. His eyes are sharp, skin the kind of smooth that only comes from youth or a lifetime of careful control.  
  
"Well thank you," Steve says, managing to smother the instinctive urge to hide his work.  
  
The man looks away, out at the view that Steve has been drawing, then back at Steve.   
  
"Do you take commissions?" he asks.  
  
"Uh, I... not really? Maybe." Steve's a little surprised; whoever this person is, he doesn't seem to know who Steve is.   
  
"Mm, well if you do." The man pulls a business card from the inside breast pocket of his suit, hands it to Steve. The paper is thick,  _expensive_ , and it is blank except for the glossy black embossed letters across the center; when Steve tilts the card, they sheen magpie greens and blues. He reads:

_Loki LaFey_  
 _Investments &Solutions_  
  
and a phone number.  
  
"Your work is quite beautiful," Mr. LaFey says, "and I wouldn't mind it in my office."  
  
"I really haven't done commission work, but I'll let you know."  
  
"Good," LaFey says. He gives Steve's sketchbook one last look, and then he leaves, steps clipped and long and fast, a sharp silhouette against the afternoon light and fall colors.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned," Steve says, turning the card over to find a magpie. He has no idea who this guy is, or if he'll even do work for him but...  
  
it's nice, being approached for his art and not for being Captain America.


End file.
